


Flesh

by TaMeaut



Category: Musa Baek Dongsu | Warrior Baek Dong Soo
Genre: Fluff, Gore, M/M, Smut, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-22
Updated: 2012-04-22
Packaged: 2017-11-04 02:59:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,082
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/388933
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TaMeaut/pseuds/TaMeaut
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Blood and fear are powerful aphrodisiacs, even more so when two of the most skilled swordsmen in Joseon come shoulder to shoulder in an epic battle to win the palace, and rivers of blood and bodies pool around them. Who wins in the end? And what spoils of war will be theirs after the blood is licked off their “swords”.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Flesh

**Title** : Flesh  
 **Series** : Warrior Baek Dong Soo  
 **Soundtrack** : Flesh – Simon Curtis  
 **Spoilers** : -  
 **Time frame** : Ep. 28 (right after the great battle at the palace where Un-ah and Dong Soo fought together)  
 **Summary** : Blood and fear are powerful aphrodisiacs, even more so when two of the most skilled swordsmen in Joseon come shoulder to shoulder in an epic battle to win the palace, and rivers of blood and bodies pool around them. Who wins in the end? And what spoils of war will be theirs after the blood is licked off their “swords”.  
 **Excerpt** : “ _Your tattered clothes in pieces around you, your hair clinging to your sweaty temples, a patch of dried blood on your cheek, your lips kiss-swollen as you watch me under half closed lids and I know what I want._ ”  
 **Pairings** : Baek Dong Soo/Yeo Un  
 **Word count** : ~5100  
 **Rating** : NC17 (hardcore smut, fluff and copious amounts of blood and other bodily liquids)  
 **Warning** : Just a sad excuse to have violent, blood tasting sex but I wanted this so badly and I regret nothing...I am living solely on the idea that Un-ah (after he leaves the fight) sits with his stone-face in front of the queen pretending not to have been just violently had by Dong Soo in all ways possible...  
 **Other** : Text in “ **bold** ” is original dialogue from series.  
 **Thanks** : Anaapenas who had ”Flesh” in her DSslashYW fanmix as alternative music to ”Euphoria” and I thought why not do something ”creative” with it since it is just begging for it.  
_______________________________________________________________________________________

” _Push up to my body, sink your teeth into my flesh  
Bite into me harder, sink your teeth into my flesh  
Hold me up against the wall  
Give it 'til I beg, give me some more  
Make me bleed, I like it rough_ ”

 

\---

Baek. Dong. Soo.

You are truly...

...truly magnificent.

“ _You have gotten better._ ” It was the understatement of a century and when the words slipped my mouth even I had no idea of how really wrong I was, thinking you were somehow still the old Dong Soo, wearing the appearance of maturity as a new outfit.

You are nothing like the old Dong Soo. You are fluid, confident and painfully meticulous. Nothing is moved about you as you utterly alone face over a hundred soldiers circling you like vultures.  
Absolutely magnificent.  
It is the only thing that fills my mind as I watch how you easily cut them down like reeds in a field. Using two swords suit you very well, Dong Soo, it makes you more menacing, less haloed, and so much more exciting. You make me tremble ever so slightly in withheld need, for more blood and...you...or is it more blood...on you, for you wear it so well.

“ **Joseon's strongest, Baek Dong Su, who isn't afraid of a powerful army, is guarding here.** ”

These words should be cut in stone and placed where you are standing now, for as you fight and fight as dawn approaches and you are showered in sprays of blood and golden light, you are...perfect.

Immense time seem to pass but I cannot move, I am frozen in place, my eyes never leaving your bold figure. I find myself holding my breath as I am thrown between admiration for your exquisite form and real fear for your life as I can see you slowly tiring at their never ending assault. I could watch you all night and day as you bruised, bloody and sweaty continue your whirlwind swordsmanship through the bodies around you, but then suddenly, as I notice the obvious signs of fatigue in your stance, I quench a desperate cry of " _look out_ " but it is too late and the spear has already reached you. Luckily you dodge it beautifully but loose your point of gravity and as you stumble and fall I realise that my fingernails have unwontedly dug into the stone railing in front of me.  
Even though you rise again and hold your ground like an impenetrable brick wall, a blazing anger fills me and as I grind my teeth all I can think of is to stab my swords into their hearts, make their blood spurt in fountains of red and cut them all down without mercy. All of them who dare touch you. The thought fills me like wind in a sail and makes me react before I think.

My mind is blank as a white sheet of paper and it isn't until our eyes lock and you look at me with fatigued astonishment that I realise that I have broken my vow to not get involved, for here I am slashing away in the mass of bodies threatening you, like a mother bear would protect her cub.  
That thought and your obvious stupor at finding me here, makes me smile and I realise that the idea of protecting you is filling me with a unprecedented pride and a strange longing for something long gone.

“ **Long time no see. We haven't been together like this for a long time.** ”

“ **How is Cho Rip?** ” Not the first words I would have liked to hear from your mouth but then again I can reluctantly accept it, for you don't understand me even though you would like to believe me. And now, you would more than ever like to believe.

“ **For the sake of fooling them, it couldn't be helped. Do not worry. After passing through the dangerous stage, his life won't be in danger.** ” I am just happy Cho Rip played along with my charade, even though I don't think he will ever forgive me. However, you will and your sigh of relief is like balm on my soul, for everything that hurts you, hurts me. And everything that makes you happy I would do over and over again...

“ **Right now dealing with that fellow will do.** ” You never question me, not even now, and maybe that is why I love you so. You don't understand me but I don't need you too, all I need is you, like you are, with sweat dripping from your brow, blood running of your skin and those vivid eyes burning holes in my mind. If I could I would have you here and now and I am shivering because of it. I see you feel it too as acutely, for your eyes change colour as your gaze turns more intense by the scent of blood filling our nostrils and the thought of having me at your will.

Baek. Dong. Soo.

You make me feel so alive as if colours suddenly burst into my monochromatic world, and I cannot help but smile and nod, for now we are no longer two people on either side of black and white, we are one, in shades of grey. My arm is yours, my blade is in your hand and my heart is beating with yours. You feel it too, nod back and smile that heartbreaking smile that would make me do anything for you, your teeth glittering immaculate white in your stained face. Then we break out in unison and fight like the Gods of war we are. We were born to be like this, a macabre dance of blood and gore, slashing through soft bodies with smiles on our faces.

As the blood whirls around us in rivulets of crimson, the screams of dying muffles in the breeze and your warmth grazes past me every now and then, I wish it would never end. I am oblivious to everything else except you and this moment and I have never been happier, never wished more for something to last forever.  
Then suddenly a rain of bullets interrupt my ecstatic joy and we both, by instinct, dive behind oblivious soldiers surprisingly mauled by their own. The sweet smell of death is heavy as we cower behind the bodies waiting for the next assault knowing full well we will not be so lucky to escape a second time.

“ **This time we may really die.** ” You sigh and look at me as if you lament it but your words belie your eyes for you do not really care if we live or die as long as we are together, neither do I and the realisation makes me slightly euphoric.

“ **Let’s die together then.** ” I smile, you smile and you are so beautiful I don't care about the rest for if you are the very last thing I see in this world then I am more than content.

Somewhere in the distance I hear someone shout " **shoot** " and as I brace for the impact I never let go of your eyes. You never even blink, as if you are afraid to miss even a second of me, yet the second round of bullets never come for instead a shower of arrows rain down on them. It is your posse and we are saved.

As we both stand up and throw off our human covers and the adrenaline runs off me, I am torn between immediate relief and deep loss, loss of something elusive and beautiful, because, for a few moments only you were all mine and I was all yours and nothing else mattered and now it is gone leaving only a matt sense of nostalgia.

“ **Dong Soo** ” Sa Mo's yell reveals his worry and the sight of you all bloody and torn his eyes goes all dark in anger. It is so darling how he babies you, if they weren't here I would smile again. How loved you are Dong Soo...by all.

I see your need to approach them, now that the fog of battle has lifted and the taste of blood is almost gone from our mouths, but even if it's enough for you it is not for me. This battle has made my hunger deep and unsatisfied and I am almost afraid it will show.

“ **Un-ah…thank you.** ”

I don’t want your gratitude Dong Soo, I want you. I want you so badly I could kill again to have you, and as if you felt my dark desire radiate through the air you turn around and you look at me with those eyes, that burn like hell fire and promises, and you give me a slight nod. I understand, get rid of your posse and come for me. I'll be waiting...

Then we walk away in opposite directions, leaving the grey zone where all borders were so conveniently blurred. Once again we turn purer black and clearer white the further we move away, but with a promise pounding in my mind I don't mind it, for now.  
I walk through the gate and round a corner and for a moment I lean against the dry crisp wood, closing my eyes as my need is almost overwhelming me. Hurry, Dong Soo, or I will come and take you away with force.

I hear your muffled talk but the words are uninteresting until I hear Sa Mo mention my name.

“ **What happened with Un?** ”

“ **Looks like he came back, to what he was like before.** ” Is that content I hear, Dong Soo. I can almost feel your smile and your glittering eyes.

“ **Really?** ” The astonishment in Sa Mo's voice makes me smile. If they only knew the things I have done...for them...for you. It amuses me now to think about it but then I hear your voice again and as your honeyed voice lingers any other thought leaves me directly for other more...immediate...needs.

“ **Then... I'll take my leave** ” I hear the urgency in your words. Are you as desperate as me, Dong Soo? I hope you are for the thought pleases me to no end and I almost chuckle in content.

“ **Be careful** ”

And I hear your firm steps coming my way and my heart speeds up in anticipation until it it hammers like a forger beating a sword. Yet as soon as you round the corner and come eye to eye with me it stops abruptly, for I, in these short moments, have already forgotten how radiatingly beautiful you are all cut and bruised with blood and gore clinging to you like lingering memories, smelling like death and decay. Your eyes are dancing as you let them linger on me and notice my increased breathing and obvious air of impatience. You make me feel like a child in front of your firm presence, yet I know you are far worse off than me right now for you are Baek Dong Soo, you have never held any patience at all, though you mask it very well, I dare say.

We just stand there letting our presences soak for a moment, like linen in sunshine, as we again let our colours blend in an unexplainable gravity. We distantly hear how your posse is moving away and never has impatience pressed me so hard as now, never have you held more unexplainable attraction than in this moment.

We stand locked and bolted until we are both sure everyone has disappeared. Then you look at me and I look at you and without exchanging any words, without a second thought, we both drop our unsheathed sticky swords to the ground. Before the sound of muted clatter has reached our ears we have launched on each other like two starving wolfs, seeking only flesh, and you shove me into the wall behind me so hard I let out a loud involuntary oumph as the air is pressed out of me.  
It is as if we are reliving the battle. You trust your tongue into my mouth and I frantically rip at your clothing as I taste the blood and salt on your lips. I suck on your tongue and you violently rip my belt and vest of me. The furiousness of your kisses and the eagerness of your hands mirror my own desperation after you so perfectly I could cry. Your hands are so brutal and unforgiving as you grab my skin everywhere you can reach and everywhere your hands cannot go your mouth goes, nibbling and biting and licking.  
You moan hard into my ear as I bite you hard in the shoulder and clench my hand over your hard bulge. Just touching you is almost enough for me to climax as my mind is imaging all the possible ways for you to take me and me to take you, and your voice in my ear is making me shake in withheld euphoria. I remove my hand and instead grab your buttocks as you start thrusting into my thigh and crotch so hard it's going to bruise. For each thrust you invade my mouth, slamming my head to the wall behind me mirroring the brutality you showed earlier, until I incoherently think I am going to come right there in my pants if you continue.

But you beat me to it for you make another rock hard thrust and then, stiffening, give out a loud groan in my neck as I still holding on to your ass can feel your cock twitching as you deliver load after load of warm semen, seeping though the fabric against my thigh leaving a large sticky patch. As I said, you are Baek Dong Soo, patience has never been one of your virtues...

You are panting like you have run for miles and a sheen of sweat covers you as you again seek my lips and continue your assault. I must have hit my head too hard for I feel as if I am not really here, but somewhere else. Your hands and tongue and hot body covering me are too familiar yet strangely alien and it is surely driving me to an edge of something. Ah, yes...the edge of madness. I hear a loud pitched noise in my ears and it takes me forever to realise that it is myself making this noise in extreme pleasure as you again press your wet bulge into my thigh and shove your hand down my pants grasping my craving flesh.  
If I would die, then I would like to die like this, by your hand Dong Soo, for surely something that feels this good must make you go to heaven, I think as my mind clouds over.

Somewhere far away I a hear fabric tearing but it is not until I feel your warm wet mouth closing over my erection that I realise it is my pants that have been ripped off me and you are now kneeling in front of me. For a wild moment I hysterically wonder what all your friends would think if they saw you now “Joseon's best swordsman” kneeling in front of “Joseon's finest assassin” “polishing” my “sword” to perfection, but then my mind glazes over and I automatically grab your hair viciously and cry out, seeking strength to stand by leaning on the coarse wall behind me, as you suck me hard and roll your tongue around my throbbing erection, urging me ever forward to a mind blowing climax.  
“naaaah, stooooop...I'm gonna...” and before I have any other chance to warn you my balls draw up and I explode in your mouth in a bone breaking climax that makes my entire body convulse as you continue to suck me dry. I blank out somewhere after the fifth spurt but it only takes me minutes to come back to my senses for despite the mind-numbing orgasm I just had it is not enough, not nearly enough, not even close.

As soon as you have swallowed down you stand up with your eyes burning, licking your lips of any lingering trace of me, and I know I stand no chance as you flip me around and again shove me into the wall. My face and hands dig into the gravely surface of the wall as I brace longingly for your invasion that I know will come without mercy.  
I have time to think that you are most incredible to regain composure is so little time after your climax but then you find me and I hold my breath as I am innocently resisting you at first but then suddenly you have the tip in and I draw my breath sharply as you let out a groan as I clench down on you. It hurts despite my my senses having dulled with all the adrenaline coursing through me but you leave me no respite to adjust to you but shove into me with such force I cry out and completely forget anything else than exploding pain and coarse gravel under my fingernails. Then you commence to batter me with violent thrusts that leaves me breathless, mindless and crushed against the wall wishing somehow you would give it even harder to me for I have surprisingly discovered that I like it rough.

As do you, your pants and moans right in my ear are giving you away, as you lean in to bite me in the neck, enough to draw blood and enough to make me excruciatingly excited as the only physical feeling felt being pleasure in all its depraved forms. Suddenly, you change angle of your penetrating cock, ever so subtly and the new assault triggers something within me making me scream out in ultra-numbning sensations as you bottom out in me every thrust.  
Please, I would beg you, but don't stop Dong Soo...don't stop, and you don't for you are so close, so close, but then unexpectedly the world alarmingly tilts, followed by our shared balance, and control, completely lost. Just as you come loudly, I lose the grip on the wall I have grabbed to brace for your thrusts, and we both fall to the side in a vertigo induced climax, my nails breaking one by one trying to claw for support. I land hard with you on top of me still loudly climaxing inside me, immune to everything except the sounds and smells and touches of you. It is the singular most intense and intimate experience I have ever had.

Did I pass out? Probably, for as I regain my senses you have collapsed on top of me heavy and sedated, and some time must have passed for I can feel how the semen has cooled between my legs and how you sadly have been expelled from my body. Yet, within minutes I am getting hard again for you are breathing suggestively in my ear and the smell of blood and battle off you is still strong, triggering my inner demon. As I stir, so do you and slide of me, sitting up, watching me with an intensity that I can feel through the air, as if you are waiting me for me to make a decision.

I lie there for a second feeling the loss of your heaviness and the coarse ache inside me from both your earlier roughness and the lack of you. It is an ambivalent sort of feeling as I logically believe I need some time to physically recuperate yet my craving erection tells me it wants more, right now. Very shortly the ambivalence gives way to sureness and as I look at you to confirm you just look back at me with that look that tells me you were just waiting for me to decide. So I smile knowingly, sit up and grab your shoulders, violently pushing you down to the ground, impatiently shoving my tongue between your lips. I can taste blood and myself in your mouth and it removes the last mental constraint I could ever have had. Dreams and reality blend together forming a world around us and as I continue assaulting you, ripping your remaining clothes from you I can feel how you reciprocate my actions, just as desperately. You too need more, much more, and by the time I have managed to remove the rest of your pants I am almost hysterical in need for you as I lay myself over you, skin against skin.

It must be the power of battle and death for you are again just as hard as before and your magnificent cock spring up as I grab it and fist it in my slick hand. I smirk as the thought of “Baek Dong Soo, Joseon's strongest swordsman” applies to you in more ways than the most obvious and one is known only to me.  
This time it is you who cry out and convulse as I try every technique to coax another climax out of you letting my tongue work around yours as my hand is busy with your sticky flesh. I suckle on your skin and every place around your neck is soon marked by satisfyingly red marks proudly displaying my ownership over you. I cannot stop for the taste of you mingled with metallic cloying blood and salty sweat is intoxicating.  
You are closing in as rapidly as before and I find myself not wanting to let you go to soon this time, for you are too beautiful like this. Your tattered clothes in pieces around you, your hair clinging to your sweaty temples, a patch of dried blood on your cheek, your lips kiss-swollen as you watch me under half closed lids and I know what I want.

I leave you for a second, pulsing in withheld climax and you moan in disappointment at first, only to widen your eyes as I position myself over you. You grab my hips in anticipation as I take you in my hand and direct you into my battered opening. I slowly lower myself on your slick erection, steadied by your firm hands. I try desperately not to take you to the hilt in one hard shove for I don't want it to be over too soon.

Impatiently I lower myself more and more until you are full lodged inside me and your hands are crushing my hips until I am sure it will leave lingering bruises. I can feel how you are shaking in your entire body and the way you arch your back and close your eyes tell me how much you are enjoying this. I force myself to remain completely still for few seconds to just enjoy the look of you and to adjust to your sheer size, or that is what I tell myself, but really it is because I will explode all over you if I move so much as a millimeter.

When my breathing is less erratic and I don't feel like coming every breath I take I start to ride you, slowly at first but then you grab my hips and force me harder down on you until I find myself clawing your chest as I slam down on your every thrust, my breath being forced out of me in pace with your cock slamming into me. The sweat is running down my spine and its contact with the chilly morning air gives me shivers that I feel all the way inside me as all the bitemarks you have left on me throb satisfyingly.  
Have we spoken yet? I can no longer remember nor does it matter as every motion inside me makes my mind go numb in pleasure. The violence of our coupling is a battle in itself and the I trace the blood on your face to your lips. For a moment I linger then I trace your succulent lips with my fingers and then let them slowly slip into your moist warm mouth. The look in your eyes as you starts sucking them is almost enough to make me climax right there and then. You take my index finger and let your tongue wrap around it sucking hard. It could just as well be my cock for I feel it all the way to its tip and I have to force myself to think of cool waters to not come directly.

Just as I think I have gained some control you grab me violently and with an inhumanly strong grip you flip us over so you land on top of me grabbing my legs in your hands and shove even deeper inside me. I must have blacked out for second but the next thrust makes me more than awake as I could not have imagined the pleasure you coax out of my torn body. You are so violently desperate in your need for me that it almost brings me to tears but I never have the chance to cry for your every shove brings me such exquisite euphoria that I can no longer hold in my screams. However, rather than slowing you down they seem to urge you on and as you wildly slam into me with wordless grunts I climax unexpectedly, fountaining in spurts all over my stomach in an almost animal cry, without you even touching me once. As my pulse hammers in my temples and sounds fail me I feel myself clamping down on your cock with each spurt and then you climax just as violently, throbbing uncontrollably inside me as you press impossibly deep to deliver your seed with heavy sweaty groans in my neck.

It is...perfect. Just as you are...

Baek. Dong. Soo.

You make me feel alive. You alone liberate me of the illusion of control I hold onto so badly, and I cannot help but smile longingly for now we are truly one, in shades of grey, my heart beating together with yours in an ancient rhythm no one can interfere with. You must feel it too for you raise your head, after lying collapsed on me for a moment, and look at me with those saturated luminous eyes that I can never resist and smile that heartbreaking smile that would make me do anything for you, over and over again. My mind is again blank as a white sheet of paper as you place a tender lingering kiss on my abused lips and wrap your arms around me in a fierce hug that smells of blood, death and that elusive scent I know can only be you. There is nothing to say as your heat warms me to the core, our actions is proof enough and as you unwrap from my sticky embrace and let go of me I can feel each and every little mark you have made on me throb in pace with my heartbeat.

We clean ourselves up and dress slowly in silence, yet it isn't a cloyed silence leaving us empty, wishing for more, but a pregnant silence filled with everything we would like to say but still cannot. Yet we know, I see it in your eyes as you reach out for me and gently wipe my cheek with your callous hand.

“There was some blood...” And again your eyes dance in amusement and your lips form that smile that kills me every time. And, unable to resist you, I reach for you and pull you into my arms as I claim your lips and you answer me just as eagerly as if you were waiting just for this. Then you release gently and smile again and I smile back as you reach down to grab your sword and with a final glance you unceremoniously leave.

I stand there for another minute watching your broad back disappear in the portal as my hand goes up to touch the cheek you just wiped. Undoubtedly the blood must have smeared from you during our coupling as your scent has seeped into me, for now I smell just like you. The thought of being tainted by you in this way makes me warm into my very soul, as if you have ignited my furnace by that small gesture alone. I smile as I realise that you have stained me in more ways, feeling a small sticky trickle along my leg. Indeed you have filled me to the brim me in all ways possible and I wonder if I have done the same to you.

Maybe, just maybe I am no longer only black and you no longer only white. Maybe you are also saturated by me as your whiteness has bled into my darkness transforming it into a lighter shade of midnight.

Tell me, have I smeared onto you? Are you sticky like me in lingering affection. Do you ache inside and out from all the memories I put on you?

Dong Soo, do you smell of me too?


End file.
